Implements for applying protective coverings on various surfaces have been previously known and used. Many devices have been used in agriculture for laying a covering on the ground or protecting certain types of agricultural plants. Typically, these devices are used in conjunction with a tractor and a normal hitch system utilizing hydraulic equipment.
The main purpose of the protective coverings of the present invention is the prevention of damage caused by particular animals, most notably birds, which feed on the various agricultural plants, most particular finches, starlings and sparrows, and by other potential damages as the result of weather i.e., frost, rain, hail, wind and sun. In the case of vineyards, the birds feed on the foliage and grapes, eventually damaging the crop. By applying a protective covering over the plants, the nuisance birds are prevented from damaging the crop and the crops are protected from damaging weather. The present invention is directed at applying and retrieving such protective coverings.
Typically, large bulk rolls of coverings have been dispensed on, or retrieved from, crops by elevating the rolls above the crops and unrolling/retrieving the covering onto the crops. Due to the great weight and unwieldy nature of the roll, this method may be quite dangerous and difficult. The present invention provides an easier and more controlled method, in that the bulk rolls are placed low to the ground for greater safety and stability and the reusable coverings may be retrieved onto small spools that are easy to manhandle, move and store and reuse.
Some machines that spread or provide covering for plants include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,485, issued to Ricklidge on Aug. 6, 1968, discloses a crop protecting plastic dispensing mechanism attachment for a tractor or jeep which is moved between rows of fruit trees and dispenses a thin layer of plastic from a large roll through rollers and over the row of trees.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,957,994, issued to Eccher on May 8, 1934, discloses a motorized wheeled frame for dispensing covering material from a roll on the frame over trees in an orchard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,514, issued to Weberg on Mar. 9, 1982, discloses a machine for applying and retracting a protective covering to agriculture plants. The implement is supportively attached by forward and rearward attachment mechanisms to a tractor and movably supported additionally by a coaster wheel laterally spaced from the tractor. Vertically oriented supports and rearward attachment mechanisms and front attachment to a wheel to support a horizontally oriented, substantially rectangular frame. A rotatable shaft mechanism attached to a universal joint is supported at the ends by shaft supports which extend upwardly from the rearward portion of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,069, issued to Nelson on Feb. 12, 1974, discloses an orchard tree covering device for use in placing individual covers or strips of cover material over orchard trees to prevent frost damage. The device is adapted to fit on conventional tractors and includes an adjustable elevational support and a cover holding magazine. The magazine is designed to hold a plurality of covers and includes means for selectively releasing individual covers onto trees below. In an alternate form, the covers are connected in trips and rolled onto spools. The strips may then be reeled out by the device over long rows of trees.
The present invention provides improved implements and methods of laying and retrieving protective covering materials over crops to prevent damage to said crops.